Beso
by NiddyDragonBreath
Summary: "Pero, con una cara sonrojada y el ligero sabor de los labios de Aomine en los suyos propios, pensó que no estaría mal volver a repetirlo." AoKuro, One-Shot, Shonen-ai, Fluff, época de Teiko.


_¡Hola! La verdad es que tenía ganas de escribir sobre esta pareja, porque aunque no sea una de mis OTP's favoritas con Kuroko, me dan unos feels que -muere-. Lo he hecho bastante rapidillo, así que puede que haya alguna incoherencia._

 **· Disclaimer.** Kuroko no Basuke no es mío, si no de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **· Advertencias.** Shonen-ai, puede que fluff, puede que OoC, época de Teiko.

 **· Pairing.** AoKuro completamente.

* * *

Era una de esas tardes en las que la luz y la sombra de Teiko se quedaban un poco más para entrenar. Hacía media hora que sus compañeros se habían marchado, aunque a unos les había costado más que a otros —dígase Kise y su manía de querer estar con Kuroko todo el tiempo— pero finalmente, se habían quedado solos y habían podido practicar con tranquilidad.

Kuroko disfrutaba de aquellos momentos a solas con Aomine, porque aunque fuera de la cancha de baloncesto no tenían la misma afinidad —enorme afinidad— que dentro de ella, seguía siendo su mejor amigo, y se lo pasaba realmente bien a su lado. A parte de que le gustaba mucho ver como el de pelo azul oscuro se esforzaba al máximo en esos entrenamientos. No podía evitar admirar el talento que su compañero y luz tenía para el baloncesto.

Al contrario que él. En realidad no tenía talento para el deporte, apenas tenía resistencia y no podía acertar casi ninguna canasta, por eso a veces se sentía muy por debajo de sus compañeros, por mucho que ellos le dijeran que era muy útil dentro del equipo, siendo Daiki el que más. Para su pobre moral eso era como un bálsamo, pero cuando veía las habilidades de las que ellos eran poseedores, no podía evitar pensar que no tenía nada que ver ahí. Pero Akashi le había dado un voto de confianza, y lo cumpliría. Se esforzaría para hacerlo. ¡No sería una carga!

Pero... ahora tenía que descansar un poco. No podía aguantar demasiado tiempo el ritmo del más alto, así que paró y se sentó en un lado de la cancha, apoyando su espalda contra la pared. Antes había cogido la botella de agua y la toalla, quería hidratarse y secarse, porque parecía una fuente de lo sudado que estaba.

—¿Ya estás cansado, Tetsu? —dijo Aomine mientras detenía sus tiros a canasta, mirando el pequeño cuerpo sentado.

—Sí, lo siento, Aomine _-kun_ , no tengo tanta resistencia como tú —se disculpó, mientras le pegaba un trago a la botella de agua. El fresco líquido bajando por su garganta le supo a gloria.

—Cierto, cierto. Creo que también me voy a dar un pequeño descanso, estoy ya algo cansado.

La luz de Kuroko no tardó en coger su propia botella y su propia toalla. Se acercó hacia donde estaba Tetsuya sentado y se acomodó a su lado, mientras pegaba un enorme trago de agua. Estuvieron en silencio durante un tiempo, pero en absoluto era incómodo. La verdad es que era un silencio bastante tranquilizador, pero algo lo rompió.

 _¡Achús!_

—Oi, oi, ¿te estás resfriando, Tetsu? —dijo con un tono preocupado. Sería un problema si su sombra se resfriaba.

—No creo, Aomine _-kun_ , pero la verdad es que está empezando a hacer un poco de frío aquí —se acurrucó un poco, buscando un poco de calor. Tenía los brazos fríos.

—Che, ven aquí, Tetsu —Aomine cogió de los hombros a Kuroko y lo acercó hacia sí mismo, intentando calentar con su propio cuerpo de alguna forma el pequeño cuerpo del otro. Realmente sí que estaba helado, se dijo cuando notó la piel pálida del otro entrar en contacto con la suya morena.

—Gracias, Aomine _-kun_.

Kuroko no dijo nada, solo se arrimó a su luz, realmente tenía frío y Daiki aún tenía el cuerpo medianamente caliente.

Entonces, no supo muy bien porque, pero se acordó de una conversación que había escuchado por parte de unas chicas, una conversación donde era Aomine el protagonista. Gracias a su baja presencia, aquellas muchachas no se habían dado cuenta de que él estaba allí, así que pudo escuchar con claridad como exclamaban lo guapo que era su luz, y lo que les gustaría tener alguna cita con él. En realidad no le importaba demasiado aquello, pero sintió curiosidad de si Daiki había dado su primer beso ya.

—Oye, Aomine _-kun_.

—¿Sí, Tetsu?

—¿Has salido con alguna chica?

El de pelo azul oscuro se sonrojó ligeramente. ¿Él con novia? Ni si quiera lo había pensado. Sí se había fijado en alguna que otra chica, sobretodo en las que tenían una delantera algo desarrollada —excepto Momoi, ella era como su hermana— pero nunca se había planteado el salir con ninguna chica.

—Por supuesto que no, Tetsu. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—Aomine _-kun_ es bastante popular con las chicas, así que pensé que habría salido con alguna. ¿Entonces, estoy equivocado?

—Sí, estás equivocado.

—Oh, entonces tampoco habrás dado tu primer beso, ¿no, Aomine _-kun_?

Su sonrojo aumentó un nivel más. ¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo Tetsu? ¿Acaso el frío le había afectado a la cabeza o algo así?

—¡Claro que no! ¿Acaso tú si que lo has dado, eh, Tetsu? — realmente había dicho aquella pregunta sin pensar, pero ahora tenía un poco de curiosidad. ¿Habría dado su sombra su primer beso ya?

—Obvio que no, mi presencia es demasiado baja como para que las chicas se den cuenta de mí.

—Eso es un poco triste, Tetsu.

—¿Lo es? Realmente me da igual. ¿Quieres dar ya tu primer beso, Aomine _-kun_?

—… En realidad no, no tengo prisa. Estoy más concentrado en el baloncesto, ¿sabes?

—Tienes razón, aunque si soy sincero, sí tengo algo de curiosidad respecto a ese tema.

Kuroko no sabía que hacía diciendo aquellas cosas, pero el ambiente tan íntimo que había entre ellos dos, a parte de la confianza, hacía que revelase cosas que su naturaleza reservada nunca le permitiría decir.

Aomine estuvo a punto de soltar que podía probar con Momoi, pero su instinto de hermano mayor protector le instó a que no lo hiciera. Por mucho que fuera Tetsu, la pureza de Satsuki sería defendida hasta que alguien le demostrase que era lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Entonces, una idea muy loca, pero que muy loca se le cruzó por un segundo por la cabeza, una idea que le hizo sonrojarse al máximo. ¿Cómo se le había podido ocurrir que él podría ser el primero en besar a Tetsu? ¡Cómo se le había podido ocurrir, por Dios!

Aceptaba que Kuroko era bastante adorable, joder, lo era, incluso Midorima lo pensaba —aunque nunca se lo había oído decir—, pero de ahí a tener la idea de besarle —¡y en los labios!— era vergonzosa y un poco perturbadora. Pero la chispa de la curiosidad —oh, bendita curiosidad— se había instalado en su mente y en sus labios. En la segunda parte en forma de cosquilleo. ¿Serían suaves? ¿A qué sabrían?

—¿Aomine _-kun_?

La suave voz de su sombra le sacó de aquellos pensamientos sospechosamente homosexuales.

—¿Por qué estás tan rojo? ¿Acaso tienes fiebre?

—E-Eh, no, Tetsu, estoy bien, solo que hace un poco de calor —rió de forma nerviosa, intentando no mirar a los ojos al pequeño.

¿Calor? Kuroko parpardeó un poco confuso. Si estaban en febrero, y él se estaba muriendo de frío— ya no tanto por el calor corporal de su luz, pero seguía teniendo frío.

¿Debería hacerlo? ¡Pero no tenía excusa para decir cuando acabase de darle el beso! Bueno, sería solo un pico, no habría casi contacto. Sería muy, muy ligero. ¿Pero qué le diría? Se le ocurrió la idea de que podía poner la excusa de que los amigos están para ayudarse, incluso en esas cosas. Tenía sentido, sí. ¡Tenía mucho sentido!

Armado de valor, Daiki decidió satisfacer aquella curiosidad que Kuroko había dicho que tenía respecto a los besos. Ni si quiera se le pasó por la cabeza de que a Tetsuya no le agradase que otro chico le diese tal muestra de afecto —porque, de ayuda o no, seguía siendo una muestra de afecto. Miró a los ojos al de pelo celeste, quien lo observaba confuso y expectante. Estaba entrándole de nuevo la vergüenza, así que rápidamente, juntó sus labios con los del otro.

Eran suaves. Muy suaves. Además de mullidos y con un ligero toque húmedo que ni en broma le resultaba desagradable. Era una presión entre labios, sí, pero se sintió como si se estuviesen besando con lengua —aunque nunca se había besado con lengua. Incluso sentía una especie de cosquilleo en el estómago, aunque lo achacó a que estaba avergonzado por lo que estaba haciendo. Tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente, así que no podía ver la cara de Kuroko, pero cuando los pálidos labios del otro se movieron ligeramente contra los suyos, despertó del encantamiento en la que aquella suavidad le había metido.

Se separó con rapidez, con la respiración alterada y un sonrojo horrible en las mejillas.

—¿Y-Ya estás satisfecho? Me voy a cambiar —dijo Aomine tartamudeando, mientras se levantaba con rapidez y huía del lugar, aunque más bien quería huir de la situación.

¿Y Kuroko? Bueno, él estaba alucinando en colores, porque ni en broma se hubiese imaginado aquello, ni si quiera en sueños. Pero lo peor de todo es que lo había disfrutado, y bastante. Por eso, inconscientemente había empezado a corresponder al beso, aunque cuando empezó su luz se había apartado de repente. Dios mío, estaba tan avergonzado de que lo hubiese gustado besarse con un hombre...

Pero, con una cara sonrojada y el ligero sabor de los labios de Aomine en los suyos propios, pensó que no estaría mal volver a repetirlo.

* * *

 _¡Espero que os haya gustado esa cosita rara! Creo que el AoKuro no es una pareja demasiado popular dentro del fandom (aunque es bastante canon, ciertamente xD), pero da igual~_

 _Si tenéis alguna queja respecto a este One-Shot, ¡no dudéis en dejarla en los comentarios!_

 _¡Muchos besos!~_


End file.
